rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Pyrrha vs. Mercury
"Pyrrha vs. Mercury" is a battle that occurred between Pyrrha Nikos and Mercury Black so Mercury could learn about Pyrrha's Semblance and fighting style. Preceding Events Having just defeated Team CRDL in a spar, Pyrrha is congratulated on her victory by Glynda Goodwitch. Glynda then starts deciding on who will participate in the final sparring match of the day. She suggest that Blake Belladonna should participate, noting that she has been "rather docile" lately. However, Mercury interjects, saying that he will fight. Professor Goodwitch starts to look for a suitable sparring partner, but he interjects once more, saying he wishes to fight Pyrrha. Glynda initially rejects the notion, but Pyrrha accepts, stating that she does not mind fighting again. The Fight Mercury charges in and kicks at Pyrrha, but she lunges forward, blocks it with her shield, and sweeps his other leg from beneath him with Miló. He falls onto his back but then kicks his legs into the air, spins on his hands, and does a double back-handspring. The two stop and stare at each other for a moment as Pyrrha stands up from a kneeling position. She runs forward to attack, but Mercury strikes first, leading her to instead block the first kick with Miló and a second with her shield, before turning around and blocking a further barrage of kicks with her shield. Pyrrha ends the barrage by hitting his leg away with Miló, creating an opening for her to ram her shield into him. He lands on his feet and slides to a stop some distance away. Apparently slightly impressed, Mercury tilts his head and gives a slight nod with a "Hm". He then leaps into the air and, with a spin, brings his foot down on Pyrrha's shield, making her jump back slightly. After landing on the floor and dropping to his hands and feet, Mercury spins with one leg out, but Pyrrha raises her foot over it and steps backward. He quickly stands and leaps into the air, kicking at her, but she blocks with her shield. As Pyrrha turns, dives, and rolls away, Mercury continues his spin, swinging his leg high in the air, only to find that she has moved away from him. He chuckles while Pyrrha instantly rights herself, crouching on the floor with her shield in front of her. She flips Miló in her hand so that the blade points behind her. Mercury then charges forward, leaps, and lands three consecutive kicks on her shield. She moves her shield to the side and begins to raise Miló, but Mercury kicks her shield, then quickly switches in mid-air and kicks the arm with which she is holding Miló, before switching once again to kick her shield. As Mercury lands the kick on her shield, Pyrrha flips Miló into the air, but before she can catch it, Mercury switches once more to kick her in the side. This forces her to move her arm forward and block the kick. He then turns away, spinning once again and leaving an opening for Pyrrha to turn around and catch Miló. Both combatants continue their spin to face each other, Pyrrha swinging Miló and Mercury kicking. Their attacks deflect each other, and Mercury turns in mid-air and kicks at Pyrrha's shield. Pyrrha swings Miló upward, scraping it against Talaria, but then Mercury kicks it out of her hand. The two watch Miló stab into the floor, and Mercury triumphantly smirks at Pyrrha before spinning around and raising his leg up high to kick her. However, Pyrrha activates her Semblance as she moves her hand toward his boot. When her hand is about half an inch away, she repels his boot, sending him into an off-balance spin. He stumbles and drops into a kneel, gaining a thoughtful look on his face. Hearing footsteps approaching him, he looks behind him and rises to face Pyrrha, who is charging toward him shield-first. Mercury puts his right foot on Pyrrha's shield, hops up onto it, and fires a bullet to propel himself from it, spinning in the air and landing in a kneeling position. A determined look on her face, Pyrrha continues to charge toward him, this time with Miló. However, her opponent turns away from her and casually says, "I forfeit" to Glynda, who, in annoyance, tells him to better prepare before jumping into the arena. Trivia *A segment of this fight was shown on the Lazer Team stream after the $1,650,000 mark was reached. *This scene was animated by Shane Newville.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQUfZLCMaOc&feature=youtu.be&t=21m17s AfterBuzz After Show - RWBY Volume 2 Episode 5 & World of Remnant 1] **With some tweaking, Shane used part of the motion data from his "Megaman X Fanimation" video for Mercury's movements when he jumps off of Akoúo̱.[https://twitter.com/shanenewville/status/1230865058017706001 Shane Newville's Twitter] Image Gallery V2 05 00034.png|Mercury challenges Pyrrha. V2 05 00036.png|The match begins. V2 05 00041.png|Pyrrha blocks Mercury's kick using Akoúo̱. v2e5 mercury sweep.png|Pyrrha dodges one of Mercury's kicks. V2 05 00045.png|Pyrrha block's Mercury's kick with her forearm. v2e5 disarmed.png|Mercury temporally disarms Pyrrha. V2 05 00046.png|Pyrrha uses Polarity on Talaria. v2e5 kickoff.png|Pyrrha using Akoúo̱ to push Mercury away. V2 05 00048.png|Mercury forfeits. References Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 2